To find the right monkey
by RyuuenLu
Summary: A one-shot set between the end of Quake Protocol and the start of Deep Shadow Condition. Follow Fitz and Tony on a bonding journy that will give the other two teams a headache. Part of The S.H.I.E.L.D protocols universe


**AN: Hello! I'm back once more, however, this time it's just a small one-shot that happens between the end of Quake Prtotocol and the start of Deep Shadow Condition. I higly recomend you to read Quake Protocol before reading this.** **I have been waiting for so long to post this one, wrote this one at the same time as I was working on the Christams part of Quake Protocol. I hope you all like it!**

 _All rights goes to Marvel!_

She had just managed to close her eyes when High way to hell started to play in her bunk. Letting out a frustrated sigh, special agent Daisy Johnson reached out for her phone. Already knowing who it was calling she just answered the call and put the phone to her ear. "What do you want Stark?" she half growled out as an answer, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"Someone seems grumpy today." Tony answered, the smile on his face was clear through his voice and Daisy rolled her eyes. "I was just about to sleep so make this quick." She told him, it was rear that she wanted to sleep. "Sleep, now? It's the middle of the day Dee." Tony told her and Daisy rolls her eyes. "Stark, we have been over this. You are not allowed to complain over my sleeping habits." She told him, knowing fully well that there were moments where he was worst then her.

"Alright, you have a fair point in that." Tony commented and Daisy shook her head. "Why did you call Tony? It's wasn't just to make a comment on this." She then asked, leaning forwards a bit. "Of course not, I just want to know where you guys are. I tried to contact Fitz. However he doesn't answer his phone." Tony answered, sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"Why?" Daisy asked, looking up in front of her now. "Because I want to know where I will pick him up, I'm working on a new suit and need his help with some updates for the weaponry." Tony answered. "We are at the moment at one of Maria's hangars. We needed to refuel and pick up supplies." Daisy answered him before she stopped herself a little.

"This is not something you are saying so that you can take Fitz away to get a monkey is it?" She then asked, her eyes narrowed, and the warning was heavy in her voice. "No, Fury made it clear that there will be no monkeys. Besides, neither Fitz, I or my best attorneys could find a loophole in the rules." Tony answered, the disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Good. I'll tell Fitz you are on your way." Daisy answered him, quite happy that they had finally given up on the whole trying to get a monkey business. "Good, do that! Then go back to sleep!" Tony said before he hanged up. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Daisy rose up from her bed and walked over to open the door. The second the door was open Daisy end up standing face to face with May.

"Did I not tell you to sleep?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, and Daisy shook her head a little. "You did. However, since Fitz doesn't answer his phone Stark called me." Daisy explained, taking a step to the side to be able to walk past the older agent. "What does Stark want with Fitz?" May asked as she started to follow after Daisy. "He is working on yet another suite and wants Fitz help with the weapons." Daisy explained as she headed for the stairs.

"No monkeys?" May asked and Daisy shook her head. "No monkeys. He didn't manage to find a loophole." Daisy answered and May nodded her head before heading off for the cockpit instead. Walking down the stairs I could see that both Fitz and Simmons were in the lab working. Walking over to the glass doors I let them open up as I crossed my arms. "Leopold Fitz!" I called out, making the two of them jump out of surprise.

"Daisy? What it is it?" Fitz asked, suddenly worry. "Are you alright Daisy? It looks like you could use with some sleep." Simmons asked, worry shining in her eyes and Daisy just waved her hand a little. "I was about to sleep when Stark called me. Fitz, we have been over this. Answer your phone when someone calls." She then explained, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Fitz.

"Stark? What does he want with me?" Fitz asked, more to himself then Daisy and Simmons, as he took out his phone to see the missing calls. "He said he needed your help with a new suit. He will be here soon to pick you up so be ready." Daisy told him before she turned around. "Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep!" She then added before heading off once more.

"What do you think Tony Stark want your help with?" Simmons asked the second the glass doors closed behind Daisy, turning her head to look at Fitz that had already started to pack his things. "Knowing Stark, it could be anything." Fitz answered her, taking a look around himself in a try to figure out what he would need to take with him.

"At least it's about a suite and not a monkey." Simmons commented as she turned her head back to her own project, missing the glare Fitz sent her way. Shaking his head, the engineer started to pack up once more only to be stopped a few minutes later when there was a knock on the glass door. FitzSimmons both turned around at the same time only to see a smiling Tony standing outside the glass doors. "Come on Fitz! Time is money!" Tony called out before he turned around once more and walked towards the hangar.

Shaking his head, Fitz closed the bag and throw it over his shoulder. "I'll call you later Simmons." Fitz told his best friend before he started to follow after Tony. Half running out from the BUS, Fitz stopped dead when he saw the red sports car that was waiting outside. "Get in!" Tony called from the driver seat, nodding his head Fitz heads down for the car.

Fitz drops his bag in the back before sitting down in the co-driver seat. "So, what can I help you with the new suit?" Fitz asked only to half regret it a second later when he sees the grin on Tony's face. "Forget the suit Fitz, I have found a loophole. We are getting ourselves a monkey!" Tony told him before he started to drive away from the hangar. Turning his head to the side, Fitz looks at the billionaire with big eyes.

"You have?" Fitz asked in disbelief and Tony nodded his head. "That I have, so tell me. What kind of monkey should we get?" Tony asked, glancing to the side. "Capuchin monkey." Fitz answered, he had spent hours trying to figure out what monkey would be best. "Someone already has a plan I hear." Tony said with a laughter and Fitz nodded his head.

"Well then, any idea of where we could find ourselves a Capuchin monkey?" Tony then asked, the smile Fitz had now was more than enough. "That I do, you really think I would not be properly prepared for something like this?" Fitz asked and Tony noded his head. "I should have seen it coming." He answered.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"You took me to the zoo?" Tony asked as he parks the car, looking at the building in front of him. Fitz rolls his eyes as he jumps out of the car. "Where else would one find a monkey?" He asked and Tony nodded his head once more. "True, true." Tony answered as he too jumped out the car. "But still, a zoo?" Tony asked once more and Fitz just shook his head.

"I have a friend working here on a special project. If we want a Capuchin we have come to the right place." Fitz explained as he starts to walk towards the door, Tony following after him. Fitz stopped and knock on the door, when no answer could he heard he knocked once more. "Jones! It's me, open up!" Fitz then called out; this time they could hear movements from the other side of the door. A few seconds later the door opened and a woman that seem to be the same age as Fitz opens it up.

"Leo Fitz! Now this is a big surprise." The woman said, smiling big. The red brown hair was pulled into a bun, her grey eyes were shining with happiness. Tony looked at the woman, surprised over the fact that it was a woman standing right in front of him. "Can we come in?" Fitz asked and the woman nodded her head. "Always and you know that." She said, taking a step to the side to let the two of them in.

"Cassandra Jones, most people calls me Cassie." She then said, holding out her hand to Tony. "Tony Stark." He answered, shaking her hand and Cassandra just smiles. "Oh I already know who you are Mr. Stark." She answered with a smile. "So, again. What can I do for you guys?" Cassandra asked as she started to walk down the corridor, Fitz and Stark following after her.

"I think you already know why we are here." Fitz answered her and Cassandra stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at him with big eyes. "I thought you said you were not allowed to have a monkey on your work." She pointed out, not fully believing this is happening.

"We found a loophole." Tony answered with a grin and Cassandra shook her head. "Alright, if this somehow ends up coming towards me in the end... you two broke into my lab and stole two monkeys." She told them before she started to walk once more, missing the look Fitz and Tony gave one another.

Cassandra soon came to a stop in front of a door, quickly looking behind herself, she smiled as she saw that Fitz and Tony walked towards her. "Well then, let's see what we can find for the two of you." She said before opening up the door. Smiling she could see how Fitz and Tony's eyes grow big as they saw the room, shaking her head Cassandra walks into the room.

A small monkey moves towards her and she lean down a bit, holding out her arm to help the small one up on her shoulder. "Exactly what do you work on?" Tony asked when he finally got over the shock, his eyes scanning the room and the different monkeys that were in the room. "I'm doing research on how much our cousins are like us." Cassandra answered as she walked over to her computer.

"So, I presume you guys want to have a Capuchin?" Cassandra then asked, looking up at Fitz who nodded his head. "That's what you told me would be the best when we were talking about it years ago." Fitz answered, and Cassandra nodded her head. "Alright then, let's see what we have in at the moment." She told them, turning her head back to the computer once more and started to work.

"Well, well, well. You two are in luck." Cassandra said a few minutes later, looking up from the computer to look at Fitz and Tony. "I have two that would love a challenge like this." She then added, the smile was mysterious, something that made Fitz and Tony look at one another with worry. "Wait here and I will go and get them." Cassandra told them, standing up as she did. Holding out her hand to the monkey that was sitting on her shoulder she helped it down to her desk before she head for one of the doors to the right.

Tony looked over at Fitz with one eyebrow up. "Are you sure we can trust her?" He asked, and Fitz nodded his head. "She is a nice girl and has one brilliant mind. I meet her online when I was looking into monkeys doing different kind of work. Told her I work for a secret organization that sometimes could use the help of smaller bodies and hands and Cassandra was interesting into see just how much the monkeys she is working with can do." Fitz explained, looking around himself in the room. "She has tried to give me a monkey for a few times. However. with the rules saying no it haven't been happening." Fitz added before he looked at Tony.

"Until now that is." He then said with a smile and Tony nodded his head. "How are we going to get to show them of?" Fitz then asked, realizing that this was something they yet had thought about. However, the grin on Tony's face told Fitz that he already had a plan. "I thought that we head back to the tower, hid ourselves in the lab. Then we will invite everyone to the tower, telling them we want to show them the new Iron Man suit. However, instead of a new suite they will meet with..." Tony starts to explain only to be interrupted once more.

"Bill and Bull." Cassandra finished for him, making Tony and Fitz turn around to look at her. Standing in the door opening was Cassandra, two identical Capuchin monkeys were resting in her arms. "Bill." She then said as she handed the monkey to the left over to Fitz. "And Bull." She then added, handing the last one to Tony.

"They are brothers, at first look they can be seen as slow. Don't let that fool you! Once they are awake and are allowed to work on something they are an amazing duo." Cassandra told them, smiling fondly over the two monkeys. Tony and Fitz are looking down at the monkey they were holding on to Cassandra shook her head a little before she turned around to get two cages. "You can put then in here when you are driving. I want a full report on everything that is happening with them, am I making myself clear?" Cassandra asked, making Tony and Fitz look up at her.

"Yes." The two of them said at the same time, and Cassandra nodded her head. "Good, let's get them ready for transport." She then added, putting down the cages on one of the tables. Fitz and Tony walked over to the table, carefully holding onto the monkeys.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Fitz was sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes on Bill and Bull that were happily sleeping on the table in front of him. He himself was tired to no end. Two days in to having the two monkey brothers and he was already questioning if this was a good idea.

Shaking his head a little, Fitz took a deep breath and leaned back. Of course this was a good idea, as long as Bill and Bull were working on something or sleeping they were easy to handle. It was just the moments in between that could be harder.

Hearing the door opening behind him, Fitz turned his head around and could see Tony walking in. "Are they asleep?" Tony asked, keeping his voice low and Fitz nodded his head as an answer. Tony let's out a sigh of relief before he sat down too.

"Good, your team will be here in about two hours." Tony then told him, and Fitz nodded his head. "Good, that will give them both enough sleep and good energy to show them up." Fitz commented, and Tony nodded his head.

"I got to hand it to your friend, she knows what she is doing." Tony said after a few minutes of watching the monkeys. Smiling a little, Fitz nodded his head. "So, she is not crazy anymore?" He asked, and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Oh, she is still crazy. She could have warned us about the in-between craziness of these two before handing them over." Tony pointrf out and Fitz had to nod his head for this. "At least we have enough to prove that monkeys can be of good use." Fitz then added with a smile.

Tony nodded his head, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. "Jarvis, tell us when Daisy and the others show up." Tony then said, keeping his eyes closed. "As you wish sir." The A.I answered.

Fitz does the exact same thing as Tony was doing and before either of them really had a chance to reflect on anything, they had fallen asleep. The sleep, on the other hand did not last long, before Bill and Bull woke up. "I'm starting to question if I want children in the future." Fitz commented when he woke up.

Tony open up one eye, looking at the two monkeys that were now everywhere in his lab. "It doesn't matter what the others say, I will never admit to this being hard." Tony pointed out as he opened the other eye to.

"We just need to make sure we have a proper room for them to be in when we don't need their help." Fitz said, leaning forward in the chair. "Have you looked into that?" Tony asked him and Fitz nodded his head. "That I have." He answered.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Stepping out from the elevator the first thing Daisy could see was Maria and Fury, lifting one eyebrow, she walked over to them. "Fury. Maria." She greeted with a nod of her head, hearing how the rest of the 616 team followed after her.

"Johnson, so you guys were called in too?" Fury asked ,and Daisy nodded her head. "Fitz belongs to the 616 team after all." Daisy pointed out and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D nod his head. "Any ideas of where they are?" Coulson asked, walking up to stand beside Daisy.

"Don't know. Jarvis!" Daisy said, looking up a little. "Miss Johnson." The A.I answered. "Where is Stark, Fitz and the others?" Daisy asked. "Mr. Stark and Mr. Fitz are still in the lab. The rest of the members of this house are waiting outside of the lab." Jarvis answered.

"Down to the lab we go then." Daisy said and the group of seven started to head for the lab. "Ah, look who finally decided to join us." Natasha pointed out the second they reached the lab doors.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she walked up to give her friend a hug. "Could we get this over with?" May then asked, getting a few nods as agreement. Pepper turned around and started to knock on the lab door. "Tony! Open up, all of us are here now!" She called out.

The doors soon open by themselves and the group started to walk into the lab. Looking around themselves, they could see that the lab was a mess and the billionaire and agent standing in front of them didn't look much better. "What happened to you two?" Simmons asked when she saw them, her eyes growing big.

"Oh we are fine." Fitz told her, waving one hand. "We are just so happy to finally show you guys what we have been working on." He then added, smiling big as he did. "What exactly have you two been working on?" Fury asked, his one eye narrowed as he looked at Tony and Fitz.

It was clear that both of them swallowed a little at this before the pulled out what they were hiding behind their backs. The room fell into a dead silence as the Avengers, Pepper, Director, Deputy director and 616 all saw the two monkeys.

"You. Have. To. Be. Joking. With. Me!" Daisy was the first one that managed to find her voice, a voice that was anything but happy. "Tony! What were you thinking!" Pepper was the second one to find her voice, the horror was clear in her voice.

"Stark, Fitz. An explanation and it better be a very good one." Fury then said. "I thought you said they didn't managed to find a loophole." May said in a low voice towards Daisy who nodded her head. "That's what I was told." She told her.

"Well, it's quiet easy. We are to show you the newest assets for S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony answered and Daisy, Natasha and Clint finds themselves facepalm at the same time. "Well, it has to be cutest assets I have ever seen." Trip commented, only to be meet with disapproving glares.

"You have to be kidding with me, this is the loophole you decided to use?" Maria asked, shaking her head. "We are not taking in monkeys." Fury said shortly. "Oh come on pirate. They are very handy, just look at the things they have helped me and Fitz with down here in the lab." Tony commented, taking a step to the side to show the table behind them.

The table was covered with small projects, all that would need a steady hand and small fingers. "I do not care if they were going to be the next Iron Man. We cannot have monkeys at S.H.I.E.L.D. they are living animals and should not be used in this kind of way, it's far too dangerous as it is." Fury told them.

"But..." Fitz started to say. However, Fury only hold up his hand to keep him quiet. "No but, take them back where you found them." Fury ordered them. "Where exactly did you find them?" Maria asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Through a friend of mine." Fitz answered as she lowered her hand. "Cassandra Jones. You went to ask Cassandra Jones for help? No wonder you guys managed to get monkeys this good so fast." Simmons commented, rolling her eyes at the irony.

"I don't care where they got them, I only care that they take them back and then get back to what they really should be doing. Hydra is still hiding within our walls." Fury commented as he walked towards the stairs.

"He has a point guys." Daisy told Tony and Fitz who just let their heads fall. "Say good bye to the two monkeys, Trip and I can drive them back to their right owner. You two could use a shower and sleep." She then added, crossing her eyes.

Fitz glanced over and Tony who carefully nodded his head. Turning around, the two of them walked over to the cages to put Bill and Bull into them. "Good bye, I'll come and visit as many times as I can." Fitz said in a low voice to them and Tony nodded his head. "And I'm coming to."

Taking the cages from the table, they carefully handed them over to Daisy and Trip that walked out from the room before they had a chance to do anything else. "Come on, shower, eat and sleep are on your time table now." Pepper said as she and Simmons starts to push Tony and Fitz towards the stairs.

The two were feeling the defeat for now. However, this was not going to be the end.


End file.
